Old Friends
by Dark-Kagome88
Summary: Um... I'm not reallygood at summaries. Please just r&r. I would appreciate it.


Old Friends****

Don't own Inuyasha or others.  Only Miki.

Chatper 1: Stolen

"Jaken."

"Hai, Master."  The loyal toad bowed deeply to his long-time master.  The great master didn't take his eyes off of a scroll he was reading.

"Send Miki to me."  Jaken bowed deeply again, and walked out of the room, his back never facing Lord Sesshoumaru.

Several minutes later, he heard her light footsteps.  She kneeled in front of his door.  "Come in, Miki," he commanded, and she walked in.

"What do you wish of me, Lord?" she asked, not bringing her head up.  He looked at her, and studied her for several tense moments.  She was a tall, cat-youkai, with flowing red hair and vibrant green eyes.  His long-time friend, and personal servant.

"I want you to go, and retrieve the girl known as Kagome.  She travels with my half-brother, Inuyasha.  Bring her back to me, unharmed."

"Hai, Lord."  She bowed, and exited.  Sighing softly, he stood, and began to walk to his quarters for a long awaited nap.

*q*q*q*

Kagome sighed softly.  This hot water was so refreshing.  It had been several days since she had last had the priviledge to bath.  They'd been traveling nonstop.  She slid furthur under the water, a small smile gracing her features.  Suddenly, before she knew what had happened, a figure was standing in front of her.  Her eyes widened, but she didn't have time to scream for help; the creature reached into the water, grabbed her wrist, and they were immediately airbourne.  She struggled, and looked up at her capter.

The long red hair was flying, and the stone cold face was staring blankly ahead.  Kagome gave silent thanks; it was a female youkai, but she had caught her with no clothes on.  Her eyes widened suddenly, along with the thought of 'Where was she taking her?'

"Who are you?" shouted Kagome.  The face didn't move, and she gave no answer.  She tried to struggle harder, but the arms wrapped around her body squeezed tightly, making her see little black spots.

She decided she should be quiet; this demon female was going to tell her nothing.  Another bound, then another.  Kagome was shivering long before they reached a darkened castle.  The chilly night air bit feircely at her skin, and her teeth chattered.

The female took her inside the dark castle, and down a long, dimly light corridor.  She opened a door, and took her inside of a beautiful, _warm_ room.  A large fire burned merrily in the hearth.  The bed was in a oak frame, several inches off the ground.  The red velvet comforitor looked eerie in the firelight.  The room smelled faintly of flowers.

Unkindly, the female threw the girl on the bed, and left, locking the door behind her.  Hungry for warmth, Kagome slid under the covers, and sighed slightly, liking the feel of the silk sheets against her bare skin.  Before she knew it, she was falling into the sweet world of dreams.

Chapter 2: Lord Sesshoumaru's Castle

Kagome's eyes flickered open, and, groggily, she sat up.  The fire was long out, and a gorgeous blue silk kimono lay at the end of her bed.  Grateful, but not curious as to where it came from, she climbed out of bed, and hurriedly dressed.  It felt good on her skin, and folded to the curves of her body.  Her stomach growled, and she walked towards the door.

As soon as she walked out, she bumped into something.  Looking, she gasped.  It was that same female youkai, but, curiously, she was bowing and muttering apologies.

"I was just coming to wake you, miss," she murmured, but Kagome could tell she was talking through clentched fangs.  "Come, you must hungry.  I shall show you to the dinning room."  Without a word, she turned, and Kagome followed.

The dinning hall was beautiful.  The table was made of deep oak, and plush cushions were there to kneel on.  This room smelled of food.  "I shall bring you your breakfast, miss," muttered the youkai, and scooted out, back bent and head bowed.

Several moments later, a glorious meal was placed in front of her.  Anything she could possibley want for breakfast.  In a very unladylike way, she gobbled it down, but she was becoming incressingly uncomfortible with the still silence that had fallen on the room.

"Um..." Kagome started after wiping her mouth on a silk napkin.  She stood, and instantly, the youkai was at her side.  "What's your name?" she asked.

"Miki, miss.  Come, the Lord wishes to see you."  Miki guided the young woman through the halls again, and this time, to some large oak doors.  To Kagome's amazement, the youkai knelt like a servant in front of the door.  "She's here, Lord," she said softly.

"Send her in alone, Miki," came a voice from inside, and Kagome could instantly feel fear resting in the pit of her stomach.  She knew that voice; Sesshoumaru.  The servant gave a malicious grin at the scent of her fear, and opened the doors, again taking the role of humble servant.  Kagome walked in, and the doors were shut behind her.

There he was, sitting behind that giant cherry desk; Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands.  Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, and glared at him.  "You should know something, Sesshoumaru," she sneered.  He barely glanced at her.  "Inuyasha won't trade the Tetsusaiga for me.  He doesn't even like me!  You can just let me go, because you won't benifit anything from keeping me here as a prisoner."

"I don't care about the sword at the moment," he said in his cold voice.  "You were brought here for one reason; be a surrogant mother for Rin."

"Oh, so you still have that little _human _girl, after you severely stated that you despise all humans?  I figured you'd have killed her by now."  He merely shrugged.

"Rin is different from other humans.  I care for her.  You will find her in the gardens."  He went back to the scroll he was reading before she entered.

"Do you really think you can just kidnap me, then tell me what to do so freely?" she growled.

"Miki!" he called, not looking up.  "Take her to the gardens, take her to Rin."  The servant youkai rushed through the doors, and ushered her outside.

When she was sure they were out of his hearing range, she turned, and glared angrily at Kagome.  She was startled, and trembled slightly from the glare the female was givinge her.  "You can find Rin over there," she pointed behind her.  "I would stay, but I do not care for humans, and I have other things to attend to."  Without a word, or bow,she turned, and stormed off.

"If all servants are like her, I wish I wasn't here."  The female heard, and turned.  Something terrible flickered in her green eyes, before they went completely blank.  "Not all servants are like me," she said slowly.  "But then again, none have my responsibilities.  And none have gone through what I have," she added softly.  Kagome heard anyway.  The female quickly left.

Turning, she looked, and saw a little girl dressed in a orange/cream checkered kimono dashing towards her.  In her hand, she held some exotic flowers.  She ran up, and grinned widely.  She was missing her two front teeth.

"HI!" she cried.  "Do you know Lord Sesshoumaru?"  She said it so adoringly, Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, I do."

"Will you come with Rin to give him these flowers?"  Still smiling, Kagome nodded.  Rin grabbed her hand, and led her back inside.  Maybe playing surrogant mother to her wouldn't be so bad.

Chatper 3: Getting to Know Miki

Taking care of Rin was alright, but by the end of that week, the little girl seemed to think that Kagome was there to marry Sesshoumaru, and make lots of little playmates for her.  Sesshoumaru firmly told her that it was not so, but, in private, she told Kagome that she thought she was the prettiest girl ever, and deserved Lord Sesshoumaru.  Kagome merely blushed.

Miki was still cold and distant when in private, and around the others, she was silent.  Kagome had tried to have a conversation, but it had ended sour.  To Miki, it seemed everything was black and dark; nothing was beautiful.  She always looked at the bad side of things.  Never the good side.  By the end of that first week, a small battle was rising between the two females.

And all over a simple conversation about the weather.  Kagome still grimaced when she thought back to it.

She had just finished breakfast, when she commented how lovely the day was going to be.  Miki had snorted, and said, "It will never last.  By the end of the day, it will be raining.  The sun won't be visible, and it's gonna be cold.  Very cold."

Kagome had spun on her, and snarled, "No, you're the cold one.  Everything with you is rainy, cold, uncaring.  You care about nothing!  Not even about yourself."

"What of it?" Miki had sneered back.  "To you, everything is cheerful, happy, and 'oh look!  It's going to be beautiful.'  You have to realize, _miss_, that not everything is beautiful.  There is always a downside.  Beautiful things are always the first to-"  She had stopped suddenly, and fell to her knees.  Kagome looked behind her, and saw Sesshoumaru glaring at the trembling mound that was Miki.  He called to some servants, and told them to take her to the burial chamber.  She had cried, begged for mercy, but he merely overlooked it, and left.

That was several days ago.  Miki hadn't been seen since.  Every night, Rin would creep into the young woman's bedroom, and her eyes would be all puffy from crying.  When Kagome would ask what was wrong, the girl would say she heard screams.  It scared her, and gave her nightmares.  She was terribly shaken up. Kagome made a mental note to ask Sesshoumaru what had been done with Miki.

Almost a week later, she cornered him.  Now, at night, she could hear the screams in her room.  It was starting to freak her out, and she had the suspicion that the cries for mercy and forginveness were made by Miki.  "Sesshoumaru," she started, "I need to speak with you."  He crossed his arms over his chest, and waited patiently for her to tell him.  She cleared her throat, and looked around somewhat nervously.  She'd never been this close to him before, and it was doing something to her mind.

"Speak up, woman," he growled.  He, too, was becoming uncomfortible with the silence.  He was feeling something in his gut, and her scent was clouding his scenses.

"What happened to Miki?" she asked.  He was silent.

"She disobeyed me.  She spoke freely and rudely to a guest of mine, and had to be punished," he said simply, but Kagome could see it hurt him to speak of her.  Maybe they had an affair or something.  She didn't know.

"Lately, Rin's been coming into my room, crying, Sesshoumaru," she stated seriously.  He took interest in that statement.

"What's wrong with her?"  He sounded like a worried father, though he tried to hide it.

"She said she's been having terrible nightmares and has heard screaming."  He shrugged.

"Just her imagination; the screams.  The dreams are probably of the wolves."

"They have _not_ been her imagination, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said heatedly.  "I've been hearing them, too.  I want to know when Miki is coming back.  I think she's making them."  Sesshoumaru was silent, and then sighed.

"I shall have Miki returned to her duties.  But," he pointed a long, clawed finger at her, "if she speaks without being addressed, you report it to me.  Understand?"  She nodded, though she probably wouldn't.

The next day, Miki was waiting at her door, looking very, very guant.  Rin hid when she saw her.  The normally bright green eyes had dulled, and the skin was stretching eeriely over the bones.  She looked kind of like a skeleton.

Later that afternoon, when she was sure Lord Sesshoumaru or any others weren't near, she silently walked beside Kagome.  "Thank you," she muttered.  Kagome turned, and smiled warmly.

"You're welcome," she said kindly.  "Those screams were yours, am I correct?"  Soflty, Miki nodded.

"You shouldn't have done that, though.  I did deserve it.  I disobeyed the Lord, and I should be punished."

"Dear Miki," Kagome whispered, "if I wanted you to suffer, I would have left you screaming.  I don't care if you disobey him; I'm doing so now.  I shouldn't be talking to you."  Miki's head snapped up, fear in her eyes.  Kagome smiled disarmingly.  "I won't tell him, Miki.  I can't stand to see someone suffer, even if they are as mean as you are."

For the first time, Miki smiled.  Really smiled, and not those evil, malicious grins she gave.  The smile was warm, friendly, inviting.  It was the beginning of a friendship that would last a for a long, long time.

Chatper 4: Sesshoumaru's True Feelings

Kagome had been living at Sesshoumaru's Castle for almost 6 months now, and she was slighlty curious if her friends were trying to save her.  Not that she really minded living there; food was great, always a fire ready when she went to bed, clean clothes everyday, always hot water, Rin, Miki... and Lord Sesshoumaru.

Kagome was starting to have dreams about him.  He wasn't the cold-hearted monster that he was when she was awake; this Sesshoumaru was kind, soft, warm.  That's why Kagome was so sure that it wasn't him.  Just a beautiful monster that looked like him .

Sesshoumaru had been having dreams about Kagome as well.  They'd been haunting him a lot lately.  Always, she'd been doing something to him; making him feel loved, and some things that shouldn't be said. (=D)

One afternoon, while he, Rin, Kagome, and the ever silent Miki were outside in the gardens, he caught her gazing at him.  There were things in her eyes that made him feel... what was it?  Joy?  No, couldn't be.  He only felt joy when he was around Rin, or his now deceased mother, and, before he had pushed her away, his first friend,  Miki herself.  Emotions flickered in those deep blue eyes; wonder, confusion, adoration, and... love?  Had it been love?  Sesshoumaru didn't know, but he did know that he loved her.  It had been eating away at his insides, and he knew he would have to tell her.  He would talk to Miki about it, if she would even speak to him.

Miki, Kagome, and Rin were in the dinning room, when the little toad servant Jaken came in.  Luckily, Miki hadn't spoken.  "Miki," the old youkai croacked.  "Lord Sesshoumaru wishes to see you."  He turned, and left.  Casting a terrified glance at Kagome that clearly said 'I've been caught!', she turned, and left, her spirit willing, but not her body.  She feared he would put her in the burial chamber agian.  She shuddered.

Kneeling outside his door, she said in a shaky voice, "H-hai, Lord, wh-what do you w-wish of me?"  She didn't want her voice to shake, but it did.

"Come in, Miki."  What was this?  His voice didn't sound cold, but like it used to; like an old friend greeting another.  Hesitantly, her head and eyes downcast, she crept into his study.

"H-hai Lord," she whispered.  She didn't see him get out of his chair and come towards her, but she did eel his arms encircle her.  Instincivly, she stiffened.  "I'm sorry, Miki."  _Oh no you don't,_ she thought angrily, not yeilding.  _Not after what you did to me._  She shuddered again, and he felt it.  Pulling away, he tried to look into her eyes, but she wouldn't lift her head.  Sighing, he walked away.

"What do you wish of me, Master?"  Her voice was now where she wanted it; cold, hard, emotionless.  Sesshoumaru felt the stab of pain in his heart at how icy her tone was, but passed it by.

"Tell me, Miki," he said softly.  "Do I tell her?"

"I don't understand, Master.  If this is not important, I have duties to attend to."

"Do I tell Kagome that I love her?"

Chatper 5: Kagome's Feelings

"I don't know, Master.  This is up to you.  I am merely a servant," she said, bowing.  "I must return to Lady Kagome."

"Miki!" he cried when she was at the door, and she stopped, but didn't turn.  "Talk with me like we used to.  When we were friends."  She spun around, and he was glad, yet scared of that cold green fire that burned in her eyes again.

"How can you stay this to me?" she hissed.  "Would old friends put other old friends inside of a coffin, with a decaying body?  Then lock them inside of the chamber?  With a spell placed upon the coffin, and doors, so that nothing would be able to get out?  I'm sorry, _Master_, but to me, that is not friendship.  You know as well as I that we will never be friends again.  Good day."  She bowed mockingly, and left without another word.

*q*q*q*

"Well, I see you're in one peice," Kagome said amused.  Miki plopped down beside her, and nodded.

"Yes, but I don't think he is."  She didn't sound worried, just aggrevated.  "He says he loves you, but wonders if he should tell you."

Kagome was startled to hear this, but releived as well.  She loved him.  A small, knowing smile crept over her lips, and she stood.  Miki did as well, like a humble servant.  Looking around to make sure that no one was near, she grasped Kagome's shoulders, and turned the young woman to face her.

"Listen to me, friend," she said seriously.  "If you get the chance, leave this place.  Don't worry about Rin, or myself, or even Lord Sesshoumaru.  Just go, when you get the chance.  God knows I would."

"Miki," Kagome said gently, taking a hold of her forearms, "I love him.  I can't deny it.  I am in love with Lord Sesshoumaru.  I didn't think it was possible, but it's true.  If you really feel that way, I will help you to get out."

"But I cannot get through the barrier!"

"Then how did you when you kidnapped me?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru had been near, and had weakened it.  There was a hole, and that's how."

"Miki, I am a very powerful miko, and I can get you out.  We shall do so tonight.  Right now, I must speak with Lord Sesshoumaru."  She turned, and left Miki gaping after her.

*q*q*q*

"Sesshoumaru," she called.  She wandered around his library, then went into his study.  He sat there, staring off into space.  She walked over to his side, and placed a hand on his shoulder.  He jumped.  "Easy, Sesshoumaru," she said soothingly.  "There is something I must tell you."

"As do I," he murmured.

"Me first.  Sesshoumaru, I-I."  She sighed, then smiled.  "I love you."

"Truely?" he gasped, not daring to believe it.  She nodded, and he stood.  Embracing her, he hugged her tighlty.  "I love you as well, dearest."  He leaned down, and they shared their first kiss.  

Both felt the electric shocks that left them realling afteward.  Sesshoumaru couldn't concentrate on his letters, and Kagome couldn't concentrate on Rin or Miki.

"Kagome!" snapped Miki.  The young woman blinked.  "Yes, I know you love Lord Sesshoumaru, but can you concentrate on me for a second?"  Instantly, she looked sorry.  "I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, dear friend," Kagome said reassuringly.  "Tonight, meet me at the front gates.  I'll get you out.  I promise."  They embraced.

Chapter 6: Miki's Escape

It wasn't hard for Kagome to creep out of her room.  Every so often, she would stop, her heartbeating in her throat, when she thought she heard something.  It took her longer than she thought to reach the gates; for some reason, she was increasingly edgy.

The air outside was cool, and refreshing.  Miki wasn't there yet, and Kagome decided to wait.  She sat down, and found herself drifting off into a dream... or a nightmare.

Shippo, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, Sesshoumaru, and Rin were lying on the ground, bleeding profoundly.  She rushed to each of them, trying to heal their wounds with her magic, but it was too late.  Every single one of them were dead.  Sesshoumaru hung on for some time, before he died in Kagome's arms.  She sobbed into his furry tail.  "Inuyasha," came a whisper behind her.

She spun around, and there was Kikyo, looking as sad and forlong as ever.  She went to Inuyasha's body, and picked him up.  Kagome watched as she lifted him effortlessly into her arms.  "What are you going to do with him?" she whispered, her voice hoarse.  Kikyo glanced at her briefly.

"Why, I'm taking him to hell with me.  It's where he belongs.  With me, not you."  She turned, and floated up into the air.  Kagome heard a groan, and again whipped around.

Sango, Miroku, Rin, Shippo, and Kirara were rising, but it wasnt' _them_, it was their spirits.  They smiled fondly at her, before floating off into the air, off to heavan.  Sesshoumaru's soul was the last to emerge.  Kagome felt it, and airy Sesshoumaru was standing in front of her.  He smiled, caressed her face for the last time, before he, too, floated away.  "NO!" she screamed.  "DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

"I'll tell you what happened," said a soft, low voice from behind her.  Slowly, she stood, and turned to see Miki, completely covered in blood.  "I killed them all.  Every single one of them.  Even your precious Sesshoumaru was no match for me.  What a pathetic creature.  He was first, you know.  Then little Rin-"

"Stop it!" Kagome cried, and covered her ears.  "This isn't happening!  You're not saying any of this!  You're lying.  It was Naraku who did it."  She opened her eyes, and saw that Miki held Naraku's severed head in her hands.  The real Naraku, not just one of his puppets.  Miki grinned evily.

"I killed him, too."   Her voice was filled with malice. "But I can fix your sorrow."  Slowly, she walked over to the heartbroken young woman, and slapped her.

"Wake up, Kagome."

Someone was shaking her.  Her eyes snapped open, and Miki was standing there.  Normal Miki, not covered in blood and evil Miki.  "It's time," she said excitiedly.  "I get to leave now!"  Kagome nodded, and stood.  She couldn't shake off that dream.  It was too haunting.

"Goodbye, Miki," she whispered as she embraced her friend.  Kagome concentrated with all her might, and the barrier crackled.   Miki pushed against it, and slipped through.  Kagome dropped her concentration, and the crack sealed up again.  Vaguely, she saw Miki wave, before the female youkai slipped away.

Slowly, she turned around, only to run into Sesshoumaru.  He looked sad.  "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru, but I had to," she said wearily.  He nodded.

"Yes, she always was a free spirit, even when we were younger.  We were friends, she and I.  My first friend.  After Mother died, she was there, and the rest is history."  He smiled, and wrapped her in his arms.  "I love you, Kagome."

"I love you, too."

Chatper 7: Endings Must Come at the End of the Story

Sesshoumaru smiled at his good fortune.  He couldn't help it.  Kagome had broken through his cold barrier, and now all he could do was smile.  She had provided him with 5 pups, with another on the way.  She was still happy, and in good health.  After the jewel was completed, she hadn't aged; that was almost 80 years ago.  Her human friends' Sango and Miroku were long dead, having died in the battle against Naraku, and that hanyou had died, too.  Unfortunately, Rin had passed on as well.

Miki hadn't been seen in all that time.  He still missed her, and longed for those conversations they would have.  He no longer pinned over her.  Inuyasha had gone to hell with his hearts' mate; Kikyo.  Shippo and Kirara hadn't been seen for almost 30 years.

"What are you doing, love?" his Kagome asked as she waddled over to him.  The full moon was making her look radiant, and even more pregnant.  He smiled, and wrapped her in his arms, his hand resting on her stomach.  His pup took that opportunity to kick, and his grin widened.

"I love you, Kagome," he whispered, and they kissed.

"Not as much as I love you."

"Don't start this," he growled playfully.  "You won't win."

Kagome was about to reply, when two small cries for mama and papa came from inside the... well, she liked to call it a home, not a castle.  She turned, and waddled away.  Before she disappeared, she turned, and said, "They'll want to see you as well.  Don't be long."  She blew him a kiss, and left.  He sighed peacefully.

"Isn't that your sixth now, Sesshoumaru?" came that soft, low voice.  He spun, and there she sat on the railing, looking like the exotic moon goddess that she should have been.  She smiled, stood, and they embraced.  "It's good to see you agian, dear friend," Miki whispered.  "I just came to wish you good luck, even if it is a little late for that."

"Why don't you stay and live here?" he asked, slightly hurt she was leaving already.  "We have plenty of room."  She smiled, and jumped over the railing.  She ran a little ways, and turned.

"I cannot, Sesshoumaru.  I have my own mate."  The said mate walked out, and wrapped her in his arms.  Sesshoumaru reconigzed him; Shippo.  "And I have my own children."  The said children-8 in fact-ran out, and danced around their parents.  Miki turned, and kissed her mate lovingly.  He couldnt' help but smile at the site.  "Goodbye forever, Sesshoumaru."  She, Shippo, and their children waved, before disappearing into the night."

"Goodbye."

"Who are you talking to, love?" his own mate asked.  He saw that she carried his youngest daughter in her arms.  He smiled, and embraced them both.

"Just an old friend, dearest.  Just an old friend."

THE END


End file.
